Never Forgotten
by snochik21
Summary: She hears his voice. She's reliving memories. She could never forget him. Ginny and Harry. oneshot


A/n: I don't know what made me write this. I had a sudden urge to write something called Never Forgotten so, here it is. lol Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Simply the action in this fic.

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. What news. It was horrifying to her. She wished it had never happened. But, it had.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley called through the door.

Ginny didn't answer and her mother left, without a word, down the hall to Ron's room.

How could Ginny have answered her mother in this state? She was grief stricken, beaten, miserable, pained. She was already dead inside.

She would never be able to see him again. He was gone. He was dead.

_No. He couldn't be dead. It's not true._ She told herself.

She fell onto her bed miserably. He would no longer sit on that bed with her, holding her close, telling her he would never let her go.

Hermione came into her room, her eyes red and crying, and hugged her. Ron too.

"It's over then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied. Ginny could tell her had been crying too. After all, it was his best friend.

"No. It's not over. It never will be over." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny…" Ron said, hugging his sister tight.

"Ron, Hermione. I want some time to myself."

"Sure, Gin." Hermione replied. "C'mon Ron."

The two left, crying with each other, and closed the door softly behind them.

It really was over. He was gone. She was left here, hurt, pained, sad and miserable, feeling dead.

Ginny looked out her window and she began to cry harder. No longer would Hedwig fly through that window, carrying a note telling her just how much Harry loved her. No longer would she see Harry and be able to kiss him.

She let out a loud wail, sounding as if she was being murdered. She couldn't stand the pain, the hurt, the heartbreak. She picked up her wand and was about to put herself out of her own misery when she realized she never could.

She had to live on. In memory of him. For Ron and Hermione. For her mother and father. For her brothers. For her friends.

She put her wand down and fell, face first, onto her bed, her face becoming buried in the pillows.

She could never forget him. She never would. He was all she had had. All she would ever have. The last good thing to happen to her. Nothing, no one, like him would ever again come along her path.

He would never be forgotten. Not to her, not to Ron, not to Hermione, not to anyone.

She wondered what his thoughts were as he fell to the ground, defeated. She wondered if he had been thinking of her the whole time. She wondered what his last words were. She wondered if his last words had anything to do with her. She wondered if he was concerned about her. She wondered how he felt as he left her. There was so much she wondered and wanted to know and so much she could never know. It pained her.

His face swam through her mind. His voice echoed in her head, telling her how much he truly loved her. She remembered the last time they kissed and the memory was treasured, delicately, in her mind. She would miss him more than anything in the world.

Now, he was gone.

There was a small pop behind her and she ignored it, thinking it was Ron.

"Ginny?" the voice said. The person was male. "Are you okay? Please don't cry."

She thought she was hearing things. She thought she heard Harry's voice.

"Ginny. Please. I love you, Ginny."

She was hearing his voice. It was telling her how much he loved her. She remembered that. She was reliving it, she was sure. If only he could say it again.

"Ginny, sweetheart. I love you so much. Please look at me. I hope you haven't forgotten about us, about me."

How could she ever forget? It was impossible. She would never be able to forget him.

"Ginny?"

She felt a hand caress her cheek and lips kiss it. She turned and almost screamed but her breath was caught in her throat.

He was there. Harry was standing right in front of her. He was beaten and worn but alive.

"Harry?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Ginny, I love you so much."

She hugged him tight and he returned it, pulling her in close to him.

"I thought you were dead."

"So does everyone else." Harry replied. His eyes glazed over then he said in triumph, "Ginny, he's gone. He's dead. Voldemort is dead. I killed him for good."

Ginny smiled at him and hugged him even tighter, not wanting him to let her go. He seemed to have the same plans.

"You need cleaned up."

Harry nodded.

Ginny went to her door and called, "Ron, Hermione! Get in here!"

Within a moment, Ron and Hermione were standing at Ginny's bedroom door, staring at Harry.

"Harry. Is that you?" Hermione asked, crying.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Oh my God!" she screamed and ran to him, hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Harry, mate. We thought you were dead. That's what everyone told us." Ron said, hugging his best friend.

"Everyone thought so. The only person who doesn't know I'm dead is dead himself."

"You killed him, then?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"Can Harry and I be alone for a little bit?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Of course. I'm going to go tell mum." Ron said.

Hermione smiled and followed her boyfriend out.

"Ginny. I love you so much." Harry said kissing her.

"I love you too Harry."

"You didn't forget about me?"

"Never. How could I? You're my only love."

Harry smiled at her and they kissed.

"You'll never be forgotten." He whispered.

"Neither will you." She whispered back.

They were never forgotten.


End file.
